


Niall Horan (One Shot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Niall wants to prove to Kim that the baby looks more like her so he goes around asking the boys who it looks more like Kim or him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeromevaleskasqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/gifts).



* * *

 

"He looks like you." He said meeting my eyes.

"I say he looks more like you." I smiled as I looked down at our baby boy named Jacob.

"Noo he looks more like." He said looking at them both.

"Niall he looks like you more." I started laughing.

"Hmm nahh I don't think so." He shook his head.

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with on this." I slowly crept out of the room.

"Hmm I have an idea ill ask the boys who he looks more like whoever gets more votes will be the one the who the baby looks like." Grabbed a picture of the baby.

"Fine whatever works for you but I'm just saying he looks more like you." I went over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Yay then ill be right back!!" He jumped in the air and went out the door.

-Niall-

I went over to Louis's house first to ask him who the baby looks like to him. I ran up to knock on the door I heard footsteps and out came Crystal Louis girlfriend.

"Hey is Louis around?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah his here come on in his in the kitchen." She lead me to him.

"What up Nialler!" He turned around and smiled.

"Oh nothing much came by to ask you question."

"What type of question." He said raising his eyebrow.

"I wanted to know who the baby looks more like Kim or me?" He said handing the picture to him.

"I say he looks like a little like Kim." He handed the picture back to me.

"Thanks! Anyway I got to go see the others!" I said walking out the kitchen then I heard crystal saying "We need to try for a baby..Not at this minute Louis!" Then I heard whack. I giggled to myself and walked out the door.

Lets see here who's next I'll go to Liam's house!

I ran up to his door and knocked rapidly.

"Hello Niall."

"Hi Liam I have a question for you.." I said walking into the house.

"Okay ask away!" He said sitting down on the couch.

"I wanted to know who the baby looks more like Kim or me?" I sat down showing him the picture.

"Oh he looks like you." He looked over at me.

"Okay thanks for answering!" I ran out of the house.

Next stop Zayns house!

I walked right in his house and yelled for him.

"ZAYN!!!!" I shouted.

"Yes Niall what it is." He said coming down stairs.

"I have a question for who does the baby look more like Kim or me?" I handed him the picture.

"A tad bit like Kim." He said hanging it back to me.

"Okay thanks!" I gave him a hug and left.

Last but not least Harry's place!!

I knocked on the door I heard him coming towards he opened it.

"GAAAHHH!!" I jumped mile high. "Harry put some clothes on for God sakes!" I said shoving him inside and closing the door.

"Alright alright sheesh. Anyway what ya here for?" He said putting a pair of boxers on.

"I'm here to ask you this who do you think the baby looks more like me or Kim?" I showed him the picture.

"I'd say Kim."

"Really that's three out of one yess!!" I ran out of the house all happy like I made my home.

"Ahaha I win!!" I said handing her a piece of paper with the tallies on it.

"Okay I agree with you he does kinda look like me." She said placing the picture in the small frame it was in.

"Told you so! I said jumping up and down.

"You're so cute when you're happy." She said smiling.

"You're hot when you smile." I said giving her a kiss.

"I love you." She said in my ear.

"I love you too." I said hugging her.


End file.
